


【米英】夫夫相性100问（下）

by 161978110



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/161978110/pseuds/161978110
Summary: 害，lof屏蔽到没话说
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 21





	【米英】夫夫相性100问（下）

*后续，前篇戳lof头像  
*清纯米英夫夫在线口头飙车（？）

Q51 请问您是攻方还是受方？

米：显而易见我是1！  
英：虽然不愿承认……但是我是0。

Q52 为什么如此决定？

米：你别小看超级大国的实力！  
英：（白眼）我怎么知道后来会被扑倒，他就比我高个五六公分。

（所以您的意思是身高分攻受吗？笑。）

Q53 对现在的状况满意吗?

米：当然不，我们都太忙了，有时候只能隔半个月甚至一个月才能见面，见面也不一定会在对方家留宿，能做的时间很少。  
英：这就是你每次一夜五六次的原因？？？

Q54 初次H的地点是?

米：前50问里回答了，北非的夜晚。  
英：对。

Q55 当时的感想是?

米：当时英国在战场上突然强吻我我真的吓了一跳！真的就是那种很粗糙的、几乎像啃咬一样的吻你知道吗，我跟他在战壕里滚了一阵然后感到我硬了差点开始剥他衣服。  
英：咳……我们一战以后的关系就开始暧昧了，以前偶尔别扭地互相探望但是彼此都没有戳破，然后二战开始他那个死蠢一直不肯参战，丘都给他们上司写了多少信都不知道，我反正第一次看到他的时候就想狠狠给他个教训。  
米：是什么呢？吻我？滚了一夜？  
英：……是让你认识到你爱的人爱你。

（停，打断一下，你们刚刚说的最多算前戏，并没有真正H。请二位正面回答问题。）

米：哦好吧，反正晚上回营地以后我把负伤的英国抗进帐篷把他放在睡袋上，还没放稳他又揪着我的领口亲，我真的是，马上被他搞硬了，真的，然后我们吻着跌跌撞撞地拉起帐篷，滚进拉开的睡袋扯掉脏兮兮的军装来了一发，我当时满脑子想的都是：哦美利坚，你没在做春梦吧你在跟英格兰做/爱？不，就算做春梦也值了。  
英：老实说我都觉得自己疯了，第一次那么急切地想要美利坚那个蠢货，揪着把我送进帐篷安顿下来的他死命索取，哦天哪，我真的不敢相信那是我先干的——跟他做的时候那些碎在战争里的痛苦、悔恨、愤怒全部发泄出来了，我真的很想让他听听大不列颠空战的炮声，这个白痴，我的呼声之前之前你他妈的怎么就听不见。  
米：我现在听见了，我亲爱的英格兰，你要跟我晚上再来一发作为奖励吗？  
英：滚。

Q56 当时对方的样子如何呢?

米：我第一次看到这样的英格兰，赤裸裸的英格兰，毫不隐瞒情欲的英格兰，我能在昏暗光线里用唇摸索他肩膀的轮廓，他细微的喘息与疼痛。哦老天，没有哪一次H能像那天一样了。  
英：我记不得了，我感觉那天我就像喝了酒发酒疯一样拼命做，大概唯一的感觉是肩膀痛还有屁股痛。我能摸到他的胸膛，他的肌肉，我都不知道什么时候他从一个小豆丁长成这样一个大男孩，不过做的时候思想比较放空，没有太留意对方呢，反正他力气挺大。  
米：我是不是应该认为你在夸我？

Q57 初夜的早上,你的第一句话是?

米：我操。（Oh fuck.）我醒来看到怀里英国的时候是完全懵逼的，脑子里是反复的一句话：你他妈把英格兰睡了？？然后嘴漏说了句脏话。  
英：那天他先醒的，我比较累睡得比较沉，迷迷糊糊感觉有人动了我受伤的肩，具体忘了，大概是“别动”“别碰我肩”之类的。反正真正清醒过来的时候发现赤身裸体贴在美国身上的时候一阵头疼，我他妈昨天干了什么。  
米：你什么都没干，我干的你。  
英：你闭嘴，你找死吧。

Q58 每星期H的次数是?

米：要是每星期都能有H就好了。  
英：不，我觉得这样挺好的。

Q59 你觉得理想的情况下,每星期几次最好?

米：3到4次吧。噢我指天数。  
英：2次。我可经不起你折腾。

Q60 那是怎么样的H?

英：正常就好。  
米：反正我也没什么奇怪的癖好不是吗，两个大男人做爱简简单单。嘛，我宁愿多几天陪陪英国。

Q61 自己最敏感的部位是?

米：除去兄弟以外应该是耳朵……？  
英：大腿内侧。

Q62 对方最敏感的部位是?

米：很明显大腿内侧。我真的没想到英国在那里纹了个玫瑰纹身，纹的时候应该很疼吧。  
英：耳朵没跑了，不过他脖子也很敏感来着，偶尔舔一舔咬一咬都会让他打个激灵。  
米：谁被咬脖子不会有这种本能反应啊！！！  
英：然而你总这样给我一种你跟我做很没安全感的感觉。  
米：我还记得你曾经是个日不落帝国。  
英：而你是这个世界上唯一的超级大国——我可是把我的颈侧放开了给你咬的。

Q63 如果用一句话形容H时的对方是?

米：他主动的时候像黏糊糊的猫，不主动的时候像炸毛的狮子。  
英：不管什么时候他都像没吃饱的饿狼。

Q64 坦白的说,你喜欢H吗?

米：一般生理需求，如果能由伴侣来满足当然更好嘛！不过英国不让我做太多。  
英：谁顶得住你一夜七次啊！！

Q65 一般情况下H的场所是?

英：无非是各自家里、旅馆之类的。  
米：唉，毕竟一般很难见面，基本上都是偶尔放假之类的才能居住在一起一小段时间，有时候国际会议留宿大家都是单人间但是他会跑到我这边睡。  
英：你就没想过开双人间吗？  
米：太贵了，而且床小也挺刺激不是么？

Q66 你想尝试的场所是?

米：（一脸正气）会议室。  
英：？？？你他妈让其他国家怎么想？？？  
米：嗯……我听说之前有某两位在里面做过，姓名不方便透露，我也想试一下。  
英：（白眼）我觉得我们就剩家里厨房没做过了，其他地方都有干过不管是客厅沙发还是书房之类的。  
米：下次可以尝试？  
英：我不确定做过我还吃不吃的下饭。  
米：我们厨房难道不是当摆设的吗？你的厨艺你自己应该清楚的。  
英：你也可以停一下每天外卖蓝蓝路。

Q67 冲澡是在H之前还是H之后?

米：英国有点轻微洁癖所以一般来说前后都有，不过有时候也边冲边做。  
英：……差不多吧。老实说我下次不想再在浴室做了。

（哦？看来两位有不可描述的经历呢。）

Q68 H时两人有什么约定吗?

英：不要做过多。  
米：呃……我一般兴致上来了就会扯着英国做，他一般也会答应。  
英：是我惯坏你了。

（所以完全看不出来是英国先生先主动的呢。）

Q69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么?

米：废话。  
英：当然。

Q70 对於「如果得不到心,至少也要得到肉体」这种想法,您是持赞同态度,还是反对呢?

米：反对。  
英：反对。  
米：不过好像是你先强吻我的哦英国。  
英：闭嘴。

Q71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了,您会怎麽做?

英：不可能的，他没被美国暴揍就算幸运了。  
米：英国体术也是很不错的，可以说比我更厉害一点，所以一般来说也是会被暴揍的，不过如果真的发生苏格兰场和CIA也不是吃素的。

Q72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗?或是之后?

米：一般来说除非在公共场合不会不好意思，有求必应嘛。英国偶尔有点害羞不过比较少。  
英：嗯。

Q73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞,所以只有今天晚上,请…」并要求H,您会?

米：装作没听到。  
英：如果是弗朗西斯就把他送去他家妓/院，如果是安东尼奥就让罗维诺把他带回去。一般女性朋友会婉言拒绝。  
米：没想到你还有女性好朋友！  
英：收收你的占有欲，我好歹平常是泡吧的。

Q74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗?

米：还行吧。  
英：算可以吧。

Q75 那麽对方呢?

米：英国有个外号是工口大使呢，吻技和车技那是一流的，和他做挺爽。  
英：老实说他还是太粗暴了一点，不过勉强还过得去。  
米：你在床上叫的时候可没表现出你不喜欢呢。

Q76 在H时您希望对方说的话是?

米：听到他喘大概就是最诱人的迷情剂了，不过叫我名字我也很喜欢呢。  
英：大概也差不多是喘吧，挺诱人的。

Q77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情?

米：皱着眉脸红的色情的表情。  
英：后入的时候贴在我耳边的滚烫的肌肤和鼻息，凌乱的扫在我颈侧的发丝或者滚在被子里的微微眯起的蓝眼睛。

Q78 您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗?

米：在我之前的无所谓，在我之后的得小心点。  
英：我好像听他说过“美国妞的屁股辣不过我的”？不过他如果去做我也拦不住，毕竟我们见面也不多隔得也远。  
米：哦honey，你不在的时候我基本上手冲。

Q79 您对SM有兴趣吗?

米：一般没有哦。不过英国想要的话我也很乐意。  
英：我倒觉得你有S倾向，我不想要了还死命往里顶。  
米：做到兴头上了嘛！话说什么时候我们可以试试？

Q80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了,您会?

英：……哪次见面不是他跑过来搂搂抱抱亲亲然后迅速开房，像极了憋了一年没射过的样子。  
米：基本上都是我索求的呢，不过英国偶尔想要我会很开心。

Q81 您对强奸怎麽看?

英：犯法哦。  
米：你说呢，我可是国家意识体三观跟大部分国民一样正。

Q82 H中比较痛苦的事情是?

米：有时候高潮时英国会反抗，有时候会咬我脖子或者颈窝，真的痛。  
英：……他太大了。  
米：嘿，你不应该享受吗！  
英：每次我饱了的时候你还一个劲往里冲，我真的很疼啊喂！（小声）虽然还是有点爽就是了。  
米：我听到了！下次做不留情了！

Q83 在迄今为止的H中,最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是?

米：在战场上的第一次，我怀疑隔壁帐篷有可能听到了，还有就是一次长假公路旅行，在落基山脉脚下密林夜晚里的时候，我跟英国因为晚上没地方睡吵了一架，我把车停在公路边然后爬过去强吻英国试图狠狠教训他，然后事情就不可控地发展开来，我们在车里翻来覆去地做，从后座到副驾驶到驾驶座，最后打开车门从车里滚到外面的林地上，疯狂地做/爱，正上头的时候对面黑漆漆的公路有一束远光灯打了过来，一辆夜行的轿车从这片几乎没人的地方驶过，我马上抱住英国滚到我们的车后面，我估计那时候差点就被发现了。  
英：而你抱住我的时候甚至没有从我身体里出来！！你知道那次进入有多深吗！！  
英：要我说我最映像深刻的是那次我们旅行的时候一起挤在那个满客的汽车旅馆上面那个漏风的、地板有缝的小阁楼里，下面是三个人两男一女在做，我跟美国扒在木板间的缝隙里看一场现场版AV，简直3D环绕音响，然后不一会儿我发现我硬了，美国也求助地看着我，他也硬了。  
米：然后他就主动问我：“你需要解决一下吗？”然后开始解我的皮带。  
英：嗯，我们后面就做了起来，整个阁楼没多大点地方，我们经常把木头墙壁撞得嘎吱响，床也差点弄散架，反正两人身上都是又青又紫，不是吻的而是撞的，他射了一次我们停了一会儿休息，然后趴在床上从地板的空隙那里看到下面3p的那几个人裹着同一条被子目瞪口呆地向上看着我们。  
米：噢，肯定是我们做的动静比他们大太多。  
英：也许只是他们没有见过两个男人做。

Q84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗?

米：有哦，英国索求的表情超性感。  
英：我有，不过没有美国人这么精力旺盛。

Q85 那时攻方的表情?

英：看起来就像见了鬼，不过后面就又露出了饿狼吃白兔的表情。  
米：你这什么比喻啊喂！！

Q86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗?

英：有。  
米：有。  
英：在签朝鲜战争和平协议之后美国他挺受气，扔下被打爆的手机和一堆公务怒气冲冲地直接飞到伦敦来找我，我挺诧异地开门然后然后然后就被扑在地上，门被粗暴地关上，美国就很粗鲁地吻我，剥我的衣服，我当时有点莫名其妙地被他强上了。哦上帝，还好那天我拉了窗帘。我真的从来没见到过他发那么大火，以前生气难过都只是埋我的颈窝。

87当时受方的反应是?

米：我真的、真的很抱歉。我知道当时英国一脸错愕，不过我正在气头上，被上司骂了一通又被将军骂了一通，被一堆记者围堵要求回答问题，只是想逃避那些就冲到他家了。我感觉他其实挺痛苦的，一直在喊“美国你怎么回事！”喘的时候也带着哭腔——  
英：哦别提了，你那次是要把我射穿的节奏，把我从地上操到沙发上再操到地上，我喊得嗓子哑了你还把我捞起来继续做，等你神智稍微恢复了把我抱到浴室里冲澡，一起泡在水里的时候你又吻着我的唇开始做——我的天，你的力气是花不完吗？！都不知道他射了多少次。第二天我没能下床，外头都开始传“美英两国国家意识体失踪疑似私奔”的消息了。  
米：对不起，应该不会再有下次了。  
英：但愿如此。

Q88 对您来说,「作为H对象」的理想是?

米：技术好，耐操。  
英：吻技要好，体力要好，最好技术好点温柔点。

Q89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗?

米：没得讲，英国是和我做过的人里面最爽的，车技一流。  
英：他还欠点温柔，老是没扩张完就插。  
米：呃。

Q90 在H中有使用过小道具吗?

米：套套算吗？  
英：有用过几次电动棒和跳蛋之类的，本来美国想给我搞口塞但是被我拒绝了。嗯我怀疑他有S倾向。  
米：嘿我只是想增加点情趣！

Q91 您的第一次发生在什么时候?

米：在独立战争的时候，跟一个白人红头发绿眼睛姑娘做的。  
英：太早了记不太清了，大概在维多利亚之前的妓院里。

Q92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗?

米：不可能的吧。  
英：当然不是了，人类的一生那么短暂而国家的一生那么漫长，只能拥有过肉体无法奉献灵魂。  
米：所以你想说我们天生一对？  
英：大概是吧。

Q93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢?

米：嘴唇吧，眼睛也可以。  
英：嘴，或者额头。

Q94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢?

米：肩膀，脖子，耳朵。  
英：嘴唇与耳朵。

Q95 H中最能取悦对方的方法是?

米：呃，这我真不太清楚，我感觉每次我们做都挺愉快的。  
英：那是你自己的感觉白痴。我基本上能知道他喜欢撞我前列腺并且以此为乐把我搞到高/潮一次又一次听我叫出声。我觉得我要是能跟他多做几次就能取悦他，工口也是。  
米：我真的没想到你能面不改色说出这些话，英国绅士。  
英：彼此彼此，你也没害羞。

Q96 H时你会想什么?

米：基本上就是专注干他没想什么，最多想想为什么英格兰可以这么性感之类的。  
英：我基本上想的都是美国怎么还是那么粗暴或者屁股好痛之类的，偶尔会想到他结实的胸肌啊手臂啊之类的。  
米：嘿英国，今天是你第几次夸我了？  
英：别嘚瑟，身材比你好的多了去。

Q97 一晚H的次数是?

米：英国累的话就1~2次，有时候都是我央求着做的。  
英：然而你肯定想不到他曾经跟我干了8个小时没停过，我都没数期间到底是几次，反正七八次至少吧我真的腰痛。

Q98 H的时候衣服是你自己脱还是对方帮忙呢?

米：都有。  
英：不过一般是贴着接吻的时候互相脱，你是不知道美国下面那位兄弟有多烫。  
米：嘿，你也差不多！

Q99 对于你而言H是?

米：释放情欲和表达爱意的一种方式。  
英：人最原始的本能嘛，我能知道他爱我而我也爱他。

Q100 最后,请对恋人说一句话吧!

米：我爱你。  
英：我也是。  
米：英国，我感觉我好像硬了，我们等会去外面找个旅馆来一炮吧！  
英：……我觉得我又不爱你了。

（非常感谢两位的回答！如果两位要去开房务必用我的卡！到时候可以……咳咳。米英女孩要录像可以找我带一份。）

后记：  
害，被pb好难  
由于桐某是清纯小女孩（？）清水文写手第一次倒车入库，擦边球打得一套一套（ntm）不会搞黄色基本上无性癖无特殊出现口味比较轻（什么鬼啦）土下座，等什么时候我要考驾照。  
补档，明天大年三十，那我们就祝愿米英笨蛋夫夫的床震一晚上吧！！


End file.
